puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Bunsen Honeydew
Dr. Bunsen Honeydew is the scientist that works at Muppet Labs on The Muppet Show starting in the show's 8th episode (guest star: Paul Williams). In season 2, he got an assistant, Beaker. The two have been seen regularly together performing comical routines when trying to work the bugs out of their inventions. He was named after the bunsen burner and the honeydew melon (which his head resembles). In Muppet Babies he was voiced by Howie Mandel in the first 2 seasons and by Dave Coulier for the remainder of the show's run. Filmography *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 2-5) **episode 108 (Muppet Labs: All-Purpose Tenderizer) **episode 112 (Muppet Labs: Robot Politician) **episode 114 (At the Dance with Pink skinned Whatnot Muppet) **episode 115 ("Look at That Face") **episode 116 (Muppet Labs: Gorilla Detector) **episode 118 (Muppet Labs: Exploding Clothes) **episode 202 (Muppet Labs: Steel Rabbit) **episode 208 **episode 212 (Muppet Labs: Bunsonium) **episode 215 (Muppet Labs: Nuclear Shaver) **episode 216 (Audience) **episode 217 (Muppet Labs: Hair-Growing Tonic) **episode 219 (Muppet Labs: Teleporter) **episode 221 (Muppet Labs: Automatic Wastebasket) **episode 222 (Muppet Labs: Electric Nose Warmer) **episode 301 (Muppet Labs: Elevator Shoes) **episode 304 (Muppet Labs: Super Adhersive) **episode 305 (Muppet Labs: Edible Paper Clips) **episode 306 (Muppet Labs: Shrinking Pills) **episode 307 (Muppet Labs: Germ Enlarger) **episode 308 **episode 318 (Muppet Labs: Fireproof Paper) **episode 319* **episode 402 (Muppet Labs: Banana Sharpener) **episode 407 **episode 414 **episode 415 **episode 416 (Muppet Labs: Luggage Compressor) **episode 418 (Muppet Labs: Milking Machine) **episode 420 **episode 422 (Muppet Labs: Pet Converter) **episode 504 (Muppet Labs: Alchemy) **episode 506 **episode 510 (Muppet Labs: Electric Sledgehammer) **episode 514 (Muppet Labs: Copying Machine) **episode 515 **episode 522 *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (Wedding_Seating_Chart Wedding Finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' **episode 107 (Muppet Labs: Exercise Shoes) *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **episode 101 **episode 106 **episode 107 **episode 108 (Murder on the Disoriented Express) **episode 202 (Muppet Labs: Micro Shrink-o-Matic Machine) **episode 203 **episode 204 **episode 206 (Muppet Labs: Robot Abraham Lincoln) **episode 208 (Little Richard impersonation) **episode 211 (Star Trek cruise) *''Muppets from Space'' *Muppetisms **Bunsen (the scientist) & Beaker (the guinea-pig) **Bunsen (the scientist) & Beaker (the assistant) *"Keep Fishin'" music video *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *"We Are Family" music video *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' *''Muppets TV'' *The ESPYs *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *D23 Expo (2009) *Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. commercials *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *Disney Xtreme Digital **Muppet Labs Tech Support **What's a Whatnot? **"Do Not Touch" button *Muppet viral videos **Muppet Labs Experiment 2Q975: Carve-O-Matic **Muppet Labs Experiment 5T832: Ghost Hunt **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *''The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora'' **Movie Night *The Muppet Show Theme Music Video *UL Labs commercial *''WWE Raw SuperShow'' *''The Muppets'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' External links Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Muppet Wiki Honeydew, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Bunsen